MY FEEL : A HaeWook fanfict
by Han Eun Kyo
Summary: Donghae yang sedih karena ditinggal Hyukkie.Bertemu dgn Ryeowook masih berstatus sbg yeojyachingu Yesung.Bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?  HaeWook fanfict GENDERSWITCH


**MY FEEL**

**A HaeWook fanfict**

**Cast** :

Donghae (namja)

Ryeowook(yeojya)

Eunhyuk(yeojya)

Yesung(namja)

Sungmin(yeojya)

Kyuhyun(namja)

KangTeuk(Donghae's parents)

**Author **: Han Eun Kyo  
><strong>Main Pair <strong>: HAE X WOOK

**Rate** : remaja(?) a.k.a T  
><strong>Genre<strong> : romance,happy ending,NO 'T LIKE DON'T READ!REVIEW PLEASE...*hamster eyes mode on*  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : ALL cast milik SME,diri mereka sendiri&ortu merka,KECUALI Eunhyuk,Donghae&Yesung are mine hehe(laugh evil ala kyu) JUST KIDDING :-p 

**HAPPY READING...**

**CHAPTER 1 **

Donghae's POV  
>Aku melihatnya terbaring lemah di kasur ku sangka dia akan pergi secepat meninggal karena penyakit ,dia tak pernah memberitahuku ttg penyakitnya -tiba Kyu mengajakku ke rumah sakit dan sekarang...aku melihatnya sudah tiada.<br>"maaf ya,Hyukkie melarangku mengatakannya padamu."kata Kyu."Sudahlah,tak usanh dipikirkan."jawabku.  
>sekolah<br>Donghae's POV  
>Huh,hari ini hari pertamaku sekolah tanpa aku tidak ingin ,ini kan tahun ajaran baru.<p>

|author pov| karena selalu termenung,tanpa sadar donghae menabrak wookie."eh?gomennasai(ups!) aku baca buku sambil nggak ." Donghae diam tanpa kata(kau diam tanpa kata-nyanyi*d lrikan k rsj ama reader*) |Donghae pov| omona,yeojya ini...kebiasaannya sama dgn buku sambil ,saat pertama kali aku bertemu dgn hyukkie juga seperti ini... "hello?koq malah bengong sih?"tanya yeojya itu sambil melambaikan tangannya didepan wajahku."e..eh?mian,ehm...sini aku bantu"jawabku sambil membantunya berdiri."DONGHAE!KAU MASUK SEKOLAH HARI INI?"teriak kyu tiba-tiba."ehm,aku pergi dulu,maaf ya sekali lagi"pamit yeojya itu sambil pergi."lho?kenapa wookie ada disini?tanya tidak menjawab jantungku berdegup sangat cepat seperti sedang dance boom boom(?) kelas lho?itukan yeojya yg ,tahun ini kami sekelas?

Han Eun Kyo

hae pov "annyeong wookie liburanmu?" HAH?OMG*lebay* itukan Yesung!Jadi dia... "annyeong kyu!" sapa minnie."annyeong nae minnie honey bunny swetty chagi*lebay ==' *" jawab ,kalau KYUMIN sih udah biasa -_- Sebaiknya aku melupakan yeojya sudah menjadi milik Yesung.(musik latar:jangan menyerah*abaikan*) "hey,what's up bro?gwenchanayo?"tanya ,gwenchana"jawabku malas."udahlah,daritadi kau selalu menatap apa?". "aniyo!hyukkie baru pergi,mana mungkin aku bisa lihat yeojya lain"jawabku. Hae pov end TENG TING pulang berbunyi(reader:yylh,msa' bel bunyinya GUK GUK GUK?author:babbo) "DONGHAE!kamu bisa antar ini ke gudang?"pinta seonsanim."nae seonsanim". "eh,aku punya ide!ayo ikut aku!"ajak minnie pada kyu.

gudang author pov sesampainya di -tiba ada yg mendorong donghae&mengunci pintu gudang."EH?WOI!SIAPA ITU?CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!"teriak hae."HEHEHE,kita berhasil bikin mereka PDKT!pulang yuk?"(ayo tebak kata siapa! Readers:KYUMIN author:YA!100!plokplokplok!*extremely happy*) "kau..sedang apa disini?"hae mendengar suara seorg yeojya."EH?wookie?aku disuruh seonsanim mengantarkan ini ke ?Kenapa matamu sembab?kau habis menangis ya?"tanya hae."HAH?aniyo!"kilah wookie."udahlah,jangan boleh kok curhat denganku.". "sebenarnya,orgtuaku melarangku pacaran dgn OT q & OT nya ada &aku sepakat putus ..aku masih mencintainya."cerita wookie."oya?sebenarnya aku jga ada yg kucintai meninggal setelah kami pacaran 3thn."curhat hae. (author:q jg lgi pth hti :( readers:g da yg nanya tuh author:hpm,sori2 readers:sorry4 naega3*ktlran babbony author*) "aduh,kepalaku sakit."keluh wookie."MWO?WAE?KOK BISA SAKIT?JGN BERCANDA!"cemas hae."hah?koq serius amat sih,biasa aja kali!(omo,ni org lebay mode on)"tenang wookie.  
>"...Oh,hahaha!aku hanya trauma,mianhae!"aku hae."sebaiknya kau jangan larut dlm kesedihan terus...kn kasihan hyukkie disana,nggak tenang melihatmu seperti yakin eomma-appa mu jga tdk ingin melihatmu sedih."hibur wookie.<p>

_Oce...ampe sini dulu yah...jelek nggak?ini FF perdana aku lho..#G-DA-YG-NANYA!_

_Klw mau lnjt,please review..._

_Need 2 review to continue..._

_GOMAWO..._


End file.
